So Not A One Time Thing
by Maetro
Summary: 4X14 "I Do" The wedding/dancing/hotel room scenes from Santana's point of view. ..Now that the wedding had been called off she wasn't entirely sure why she was still here. Why she was torturing herself watching Britany and Sam laughing and smiling and being all coupley and sweet. Except that she was kind of enjoying standing here watching Quinn get all drunk and flirty


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Glee and its characters belong to Fox and whoever else holds the rights to them.

**Title: **So Not A One Time Thing

**Author: **maetro

**Pairing:** Quinn/Santana

**Timeline:** From the season 4 Valentine's day episode "I Do." (4X14)

**Spoilers:** Yes.

**Rating:** M.

**Summary:** The wedding/dancing/hotel room scenes from Santana's point of view.

**Author's Note:** So this couple just won't leave me alone. I wrote a scene from Quinn's point of view, examining her foray into experimentation and her thoughts on it but then I couldn't stop thinking about what Santana's motivations for their hook-up might be.

It's not quite a companion piece because I totally re-wrote the smut but they do sorta fit together because it's two sides of the same story.

**So Not A One Time Thing**

It's not that Santana wasn't happy for Mr Shue. Or that she didn't want to be there to watch him and Ms. Pillsburry get married. She was and she did. The hug and the "congratulations, you deserve this," she'd given him outside the church had been sincere.

It was just really hard for her to be in Lima right now, seeing all of her friends happy and hearing about how well they were excelling while she herself was floundering. School had been a disaster. The classes were boring and the people were uninteresing. She'd hated dorm life, sharing a cramped, cluttered room with a complete stranger and cheering had sucked. She'd gone from being at the top at McKinley to the bottom in Kentucky. And nobody had understood or appreciated her cutting wit and charm. Everyone had been friendly enough but she hadn't really fit.

It was a little better now that she was in New York. At least she felt more at home in the city but it was still hard listening to Rachel and Kurt go on about their classes and all the wonderful experiences and opportunities that were opening up for them, watching them leave in the mornings all eager and full of energy to then return in the evenings exhausted but fullfilled when she was spening her days scouring the classifieds for a job, any job, so she wouldn't burn through her savings too quickly.

Not to mention, it was really tough seeing Brittany with Sam. Yes, she'd broken up with the other girl. And she still believed it was the best thing for the both of them. But that didn't mean it didn't still sting to see the two of them all happy and in love. Brit had been her first love, her first everything and it was just hard watching her move on so quickly with someone else.

And now that the wedding had been called off she wasn't entirely sure why she was still here. Why she was subjecting herself to watching all of her friends laughing and mingling and having a great time. Why she was torturing herself watching Britany and Sam laughing and smiling and being all sickenly couply and sweet.

Except that she was kind of enjoying standing here watching Quinn get all drunk and _flirty._

It wasn't all the surprising really that Quinn had gone from defining herself by the man in her life to defining herself by the distinct lack of a man in her life. Santana was familiar enough with Quinn's particular brand of crazy that she'd predicted the trajectory of this most recent spiral years ago. And she wasn't ashamed to admit that she was happy to be here for it. She didn't care if that meant people would think she was a bitch. Besides, it wasn't just because Quinn was hot. Or that she'd been wondering what the other girl might be like in bed since sophmore year. Although she undeniably was and Santana unabashadly had.

It was also because, despite some of the stuff they had put each other through over the years she truly did care about Quinn. And if her friend was struggling and searching she wanted to be there for her. She could make sure that not only was it good but that it was safe. Note just physically, either but emotionally as well. The last thing she wanted was for Quinn to build up some liquid courage at a bar or a party and hook up with some random. Someone who wouldn't realize or care how special and also how fragile Quinn was and would then leave her alone to deal with the morning after panic. Santana at least could make sure that Quinn was taken care of.

Santana had a feeling though, that if anything was going to happen tonight she was going to have to be the one to make the first move because Quinn appeared to have stalled at flirty smiles, lingering (unneccessary) touches and coy glances. And, while she had one hell of a set of bedroom eyes, it wasn't enough to get them from down here at the bar to upstairs in the hotel room they'd booked for the evening.

So when the next song turned out to be one of her favourites Santana downed the last of her drink and placed it on the bar beside her then turned to Quinn.

"Come on," she said grabbing the other girl's wrist. "We're dancing."

Quinn resisted just long enough to finish her own drink and then allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floor. Santana found them a corner off to the side by the stage and turned to face Quinn, dropping her hand and sidling up to her instead. As her body eased into the rythmn of the music playing she gripped Quinn's hips firmly and pulled her close, sliding one thigh between Quinn's legs as she did so. Quinn draped her arms loosely over Santana's shoulders and clasped her hands together behind her neck.

It took Santana a couple of minutes to wrap her mind around the fact that she was _grinding_ on the dance floor with _Quinn Fabray_. And that Quinn was into it. She matched Santana thrust for thrust, with every roll of her hips, Quinn rocked back into her, her thigh pressing firmly into Santana's center.

She met the other girl's eye and grinned and Quinn grinned back, her eyes shining in the dim light and her cheeks flushed and rosey, both from the alcohol and excertion.

They danced song after song, getting lost in the music, the rythmn and each other. It was fun. It was hot. They spun and shimmied and let their hands wander, their touches get more brazen with each pass over the other's body. From the gentle press of fingers against sides and shoulders to skirting around breasts and gently palming bottoms.

When the song switched to a slow one there was no discussion, no hesitation, Santana closed the miniscule distance between them and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist while the blond practically draped herself around Santana's body. They swayed together, bodies pressed so close that Santana would swear he could feel Quinn's heart beating in time with her own.

It was startling to her how right this felt, having Quinn in her arms. Which is why she almost had a moment of panic a moment later when Quinn pulled away slightly. She wanted to tighten her grip on the other girl and not let her possibly ruin this moment.

"I've never slow danced with a girl before," Quinn said softly, contemplatively.

Santana held her breath, waiting.

"I like it," she added with a soft smile before nestling back into Santana.

She let out a sigh of relief and tigthened her hold.

When the song slipped into another fast one, Santana pulled back feeling slightly dissapointed. It was odd, disconcerting because she'd gone into this thinking it was all about _Quinn_ and helping her and keeping her safe but that didn't explain the fluttery feeling in her stomach or the slightly shaky feeling in her legs.

It wasn't arousal. Or rather it was more than arousal. She was turned on, sure. It was Quinn. She was breathtaking and they'd been dancing up on each other for the better part of the evening but there was something stronger, deeper at play here as well. She wanted to share this with Quinn not just for her friend's sake but for her own. Even if it didn't lead anywhere. Even if it was just tonight.

And she really, really wanted to kiss her. Not just in the, a kiss is the lead in to sex way either but in the I wonder if her lips are as soft as they look, I wonder what they taste like way. Her gaze fluttered down to Quinn's lips and then back up to meet her gaze briefly before she tilted her head and pressed her lips against Quinn's.

It was soft and sweet and Quinn's lips were as soft as they looked and she tasted sweet like wine. She kept it light, waiting to see how Quinn would respond. There was always the chance that a kiss might make this a little to real for her, slightly drunk or not. And she didn't want to cause any lasting damage to relationship by pushing to far too fast. But when Quinn moaned faintly and parted her lips she pressed a little farther, sliding her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip, which garnered another moan.

But then Quinn was pulling away. Santana craned her neck slightly, trying to draw her back in but when she continued to retreat she drew back as well, her eyes fluttering open as she took a step back. She couldn't quite bring herself to meet hazel eyes, not sure she wanted to see what was in them. Becaue it was possible she'd been reading the signs wrong.

"Want to get out of here?" Quinn asked softly.

Santana's head snapped up and her gaze met Quinn's as she struggled to process the words. Had Quinn really just suggested what she thought she suggested? The smirk on the other girl's face told her that yes, she had in fact suggested it. Instead of replying, Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and began leading her out of the room.

They stepped out into the hallway and slipped into the elevator just as the doors were closing, stumbling inside and lurching as the car began to move until finally coming to rest in the far corner opposite an older gentleman who took in their joined hands and the way they were leaning into each other, swaying slightly and turned his head away in disdain and a buisness woman who gave them an indulgent smile before turning her attention back to her blackberrry.

It was the longest elevator ride ever. Santana could feel the heat radiating off Quinn's body where their shoulders were pressed together and on every breath her breast brushed against Santana's arm and her fingers were itching to touch her but she was stuck standing here, watching the little yellow light climb slowly through the floors until finally the door swished open and they spilled out into the hallway, tugging and pushing each other down the long corridor, bumping into walls and knocking into each other until finally they reached their room. Santana fell heavily against the wall and laughed as Quinn fumbled with the door, trying to get it unlocked until finally with a click it swung open. Santana gave a little cheer and then pushed herself off the wall and followed in after her.

The door swung shut behind her with a gentle click and for a moment she just stood there, taking the moment in. Quinn was a few steps ahead of her inside the room. She'd shed her jacket and was now leaning with one hand on the desk as she took bent forward to take off her heels.

Santana kicked her own heels off and then quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around Quinn's waist from behind and pulling their bodies tight together. She used her free hand to sweep the hair from the nape of Quinn's neck and pressed a light kiss against it. Quinn mewled softly and practically melted into her.

She slid her hand down Quinn's back and tugged at the zipper of her dress, pulling it to down in a fluid motion and then slipped her hand into where it gaped away from her back, her fingers skimming across smooth, sillky skin She kissed her way down Quinn's neck and along her shoulder, following the skin that was exposed as the dresses own weight pulled the straps down her arms.

When her fingers brushed against the raised, slightly rough patchwork of scars along her left side Quinn's body went stiff and her arms came up to clutch at the dress, halting it's slide from her body.

"Stop, Santana," she whispered, her voice sounding uncertain, pained. "My scars-"

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Yeah, but it's different when it's at the gym or we're running. This is...they're not-" she said sounding heartbreakingly forlorn.

"Not what, sexy?" Santana questioned.

Her silence was answer enough. "That's where you're wrong," she said. "Scars are hot. They're sexy. Their badass."

Quinn huffed out a little laugh and relaxed against her once again.

"You're beautiful," Santana whispered directly in her ear as she purposefully traced one of the more prominent lines up her side and across her ribcage. "Your scars are beautiful."

Quinn hummed in the back of her throat, though Santana suspected that had less to do with agreement and more to do with the fact that she was now kissing her way hotly down her neck, licking along the column of her throat and nipping lightly at the tendon that protruded when Quinn tipped her head back and moaned softly.

She removed her hand from Quinn's dress and used it to peel the bodice down over her torso. It clung to her hips for a moment before falling too pool at her feet. She ducked her head and pressed her lips against Quinn's back as her hand began to wander over her skin.

She glided her hand up Quinn's side, following the line of her ribcage and along the underside of her breast, skirting around it and then sliding her palm down between them to press against her stomach, her fingers memorizing every dip and contour.

Quinn's arm wound up and cupped the back of Santana's head, her fingers tangling in her hair as she moaned softly and leaned back into Santana's body.

"God, San," she breathed as she arched up into the hand now cupping her breasts. "Mmm, that feels..."

"Mmmhmm," Santana hummed against her skin as she gently kneaded the soft, supple skin, revelling in the feel of it in her hand, the weight of it, the way itmolded and flexed as she worked them and most of all the sounds that rose from Quinn's throat as she played with them. She rolled the hardening bud between her thumb and forefinger, earning herself a gasp and a faint hiss as Quinn bowed into her touch, her head falling back into the crook of Santana's neck and her hips rocking back into Santana's.

Using the hand still wrapped around Quinn's waist Santana gently turned the other girl around, losing her grip on her breast in favour of settling her hands on Quinn's hips as she tipped her head and captured her lips in a kiss.

Unlike their first kiss, it wasn't soft and sweet, it was deep and hungry and impatient and needy. Their tongues fought for dominance and they pushed and pushed each other past the point of breathlessness. It was only when Santana started to see spots behind her closed lids that she pulled away and even then it was only long enough to suck in a jagged breath before she was leaning in again, nipping at Quinn's bottom lip and then soothing it with her tongue before thrusting into her mouth, coaxing her once again into a duel.

Her body grew heated and her legs started to turn to jelly. She was swaying slightly on her feet and she knew that she wouldn't be able to remain standing much longer. So using her grip on Quinn's hips she propelled her backwards across the room. When her knees hit the back of the bed, Quinn automatically sank down into a sitting position and before she had even fully settled she was reaching for Santana, pulling her in to stand between her legs as her hands started tugging her dress up and over her head. Within seconds the garment was pulled up over her head and tossed somewhere across the room and Quinn's eyes were traversing across her mostly naked body.

Santana stood unselfconcious under her gaze, allowing the lengthy appraisal. She watched, somewhat amused as Quinn's gaze flitted from her breasts to between her legs and back again a couple of times as if she was afraid to be caught staring but slowly her glances grew lingering. When her tongue poked out and lightly wetted her lips, Santana's amusement shifted more towards arousal. And when she caught her bottom lip between her teeth Santana felt it in the flush of heat that washed over her, starting from somewhere deep in her abdomen and radiating outwards to her extremeties.

She bit back a whimper. But apparently not as well as she thought because Quinn's head snapped up and her eyes met Santana's, her gaze heated. One arm came up to encircle Santana's neck and pulled her down and captured her lips in a kiss while the other slid up between their bodies, fingers tracing their way across Santana's stomach and up her side until finally coming up to stroke tentatively against the side of her breast.

It was feather light and barely there but Santana's body was primed and ready and even that faint touch was enough to have her moaning in the back of her throat and pressing forward into her hand, seeking a firmer pressure. And it was apparently also the only encouragement Quinn needed because her second pass was stronger, a little more self assured and then she was rubbing the pad of her thumb across her nipple and kneading her skin.

She was barely standing, the only thing keeping her upright was her grip on Quinn's shoulders and the edge of the bed pressing against her shins but even that was proving to be meager support as Quinn's tongue thrust in and out of her mouth while her hand played with her breast.

She eased forward, placing her knee on the bed between Quinn's thighs and began guiding the other girl backwards. Without breaking the kiss, they shifted backwards up the bed, a slow shuffle towards the pillows until Quinn was lying on her back and Santana was draped on top of her.

"Fuck, Quinn." She gave a hiss of pleasure as she settled herself between Quinn's legs and felt the wet heat of their centers sliding together.

Quinn gasped at that first contact, her legs spreading slightly and her hips rocking upwards into Santana in reaction. She murmured incoherently when Santana pushed back down into her.

Santana broke the kiss to breath in a deep, ragged breath before turning her attention to the side of Quinn's neck, nibbling on her earlobe and then pressing a mix of light kisses and gentle nips across her skin. She scraped her teeth over her collarbone and chuckled lightly when Quinn writhed beneath her, though her laughter quickly turned into a groan when Quinn pinched her nipple in retaliation. She worked her way down the column of Quinn's throat, licking and sucking and swirling her tongue against the pulse point at it's base before trailing a line back up her neck and across her jaw and back to her mouth where she was met with eagerly parted lips.

She let her hand drift down Quinn's body, sliding between them to once again cup Quinn's breast, kneading it for a moment before tugging at the nipple, earning her a long, low moan as Quinn arched up into her. She tugged and rolled the bud between her finger and then pulled her lips away from Quinn's and dipped her head to lower her mouth until it was hovering just above the sensitive bud, her warm breath washing over it and making Quinn squirm, then plead before she descended upon it and lavished it with licks and kisses and nips.

Quinn writhed beneath her,the hand that had been playing with her breast fell to fist against the sheets while the one cupping the back of her neck slid up to tangle in her hair as she arched up into the touch, thrusting her chest upwards into Santana's open, eager mouth. Her own low moans a harmonic counterpoint to Quinn's breathy gasps and broken pleas.

She took her time, working Quinn up slowly but thoroughlly, forcing herself to be patient and not be everywhere, touching and tasting all at once and rushing through this because she herself was so damned turned on she felt like she might spontaniously combust.

She slid her hand slowly down between their bodies before finally coming to rest between Quinn's legs. She laid her hand flat at the apex of the blonde's thighs and held there for a moment, even though her fingers twitched at being so close and not yet inside.

"Please, Santana." Quinn bucked her hips up into her hand and she complied, sliding one finger through her folds. They both gasped at the sensation.

"God, Quinn. You're so wet," she murmured against her skin as she slipped through her and found absolutely no traction. She pulled out and slid two fingers in this time, finding herself pressing against rapidly fluttering walls and sighed with pleasure.

"Fuck. You feel amazing," she whispered reverently, her lips ghosting against the other girls skin. "I wonder though...do you taste as good as you feel?"

Quinn went stock still for a moment and then a shudder coursed through her and she let out a whimper.

"Santana." The breathy whisper was a plea accompanied by a rolling of her hips and a faint, downward tug of her hair.

Slowly, Santana began to work her way down Quinn's body, lips and tongue forging a path down between the valley of her breasts and across her firm, flat stomach as she continued to work her fingers slowly in and out, feeling the wetness pooling against her hand.

She pressed hot, open mouth kisses against velvety smooth skin as she grazed her hipbone and skimmed across the top as she brought her thumb up and pressed it firmly against Quinn's clit, circling it lightly as she nipped across her inner thigh before sliding out so she could curl one hand around Quinn's hip while the other slid beneath the small of Quinn's back for support as she angled her hips upward slightly and dipped her head between Quinn's legs.

She hovered their for a moment, letting her warm breath wash over the other girls sensitive core, the breathless gasp and following moan music to her ears before she tipped her chin and flicked her tongue out, groaning at the first fleeting taste of her.

Quinn's legs tightened around her head like a vice and her hips shot up off the bed, almost disloding Santana as she let out a strangled cry. She tightened her grip against her hip, steadying her slightly as she flattened her tongue and scraped it across Quinn's clit. Once again she was almost dislodged as Quinn bucked against her.

She found a rhytmn quickly, long, deep thrusts followed by shallow strokes and quick flicks to Quinn's clit. Soon, Quinn was writhing against her, moaning and pleading, her voice hoarse and cracking until finally it gave out on her altogether and she came with a quiet, shuddering sigh.

Santana coaxed her through it, drawing out the orgasm for as long as she could until finally the tremors subsided and she pulled out gently. As Quinn lay there quietly gasping for breath Santana slid up the bed to rest beside her, lying on her side, head propped up on one elbow, watching her.

Finally, Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to gaze blearily up at her.

"Hey there." Santana gave her a warm smile, which Quinn returned slowly.

"Hey," Quinn said softly, sounding somewhat far away still. "That was...I had no idea that it could feel like that."

Santana reached out and cupped her cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. "I'm sorry that it wasn't like that every time for you."

Quinn's hand drifted up and she clumbsily placed her hand over the one resting against her cheek. She squeezed it gently. "I want to make you feel like that too. I want to be amazing, for you but I-"

"Don't worry about it, Q." She offered the other girl another warm smile.

"I want to," she said a little more firmly and the next thing she knew she was lying flat on her back with Quinn straddling her waist and pinning her down by the shoulders.

She gasped at the feeling of Quinn's heat pressing down against her stomach, the wetness pooling against her skin as the blonde slid forward, her lips descending on Santana's and her tongue sliding out to prod it's way into her mouth.

She slid her arms up to wrap them around Quinn's back, pressing her fingers into soft, supple skin, anchoring herself as Quinn kissed her, deep and languid, tongue sliding in and out of her mouth as her hands begin to slide down body.

The touches were at first soft and slightly tentative, testing. Her fingers mapped their way down Santana's neck and across her torso. Palms slid across her breasts and along her side, nails scratched lightly against her rib cage and raked across her stomach. The pressures alternating at random as Quinn tried to figure out what worked best.

Santana's entire body was like a live wire, however, each of her nerve snapping with electricity at the faintest touch so every stroke, every slide, every brush had her muscles twitching and trembling. She was breathless, quaking beneath the blonde, moans and incoherent pleas falling from her lips as her head fell back against the pillow and she arched up into her touch, seeking friction, seeking release.

As Quinn's hands continued to play across her body, her touches grew firmer, more sure and Santana's breath caught in her throat and the throbbing between her legs became unbearable and she though that she might implode just from the sheer intensity of it.

"Fuck..please...Quinn..." she was begging now and beyond the point of caring. She was so wet and so desperately needed to be touched. "I need...fuck...Quinn..."

Quinn dragged her hand across the top her her thigh, scratching lightly against her skin and then slid between Santana's leg, her fingers finally finding her slick, heated folds.

"Santana..." Quinn murumred breathlessly against her lips as she slid inside, her finger swirling through the wetness pooling their.

"More," Santana panted. She was so wet that one finger wasn't enough. Not nearly. She could barely feel the touch sliding against her walls. "Two..." she forced out on a ragged breath. "Try two.."

Quinn complied, sliding two fingers inside her and curling them slightly, once again her movements testing, searching for what what worked. Santana spread her legs, braced her heels against the mattress and thrust up into the touch, moaning as Quinn slid deeper inside, stretching her walls, filling her.

"Mmm," she hummed in the back of her throat as she pulled her lips away, dropping her head into the crook of Santana's neck and panting heavily against her skin as she began to work her fingers in and out, deep, slow thrusts. "God.. Santana..." she groaned and pressed her lips against Santana's skin as she plunged inside and then pulled back out.

Santana's hips began to rock, twitching up off the bed in an ever increasing pace and Quinn adjusted her movements to match. Spots of color flared behind closed lids as Santana gripped tightly to Quinn's back and came undone.

Her heels dug into the mattress and she arched up, suspended above the bed as her body tightened and spasmed, the orgasm rolling over her in a wave that left her trembling and breathless as she came back down.

Carefully Quinn pulled out and rolled off her, flopping onto the pillow beside her and immediately pulling the cover up and over her, self-conscious of her body, of her scars once again now that the adreneline had worn off. Santana vowed that, if given the chance, she would map every inch of those scars with her fingers and her lips and show Quinn that even with them, that _because_ of them, that she was beautiful.

Santana turned her head and forced one eye open, staring blurrily over at her friend. "Holy, Fuck, Q," she muttered before letting her eye drift closed again as she struggled to regain control of her breathing and her limbs.

It was sometime later before Santana felt capable of moving again, and even then it was only minimal motion, sliding down to the foot of the bed so she could snag two bottles of water from the mini-fridge tucked into the corner and then falling onto side, not even bothering to pull herself the rest of the way up the bed. She passed one of the bottles to Quinn and then downed the other herself, the cold liquid sliding smoothly down her parched throat. Once she was done she tossed the bottle in the general direction of the garbage bin, still too weak to even grin when she heard it fall in with a clatter.

"So that's why college girls experiment," Quinn said softly.

"And thank God they do." Santana said with a light laugh and a grin. She wasn't sure if Quinn was speaking to her or to herself but she answered anway.

Quinn gave her a little grin back. "That was fun," she slowly "And I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman."

Santana nodded, not surprised by the revelation but a little startled by Quinn's admittance of it. She'd suspected that Quinn might have some not-quite straight leanings in high school. She'd seen the way she'd eyed Berry in those indecently short skirts of hers and the way her eyes would fall first to Santana's breasts and then snap up to her face in those first few week after she'd had her surgery. But she'd also been aware of Quinn's upbringing and her religious beliefs so she figured that any desires Quinn might have felt she quashed quickly and firmly, not giving them any time to linger.

"But, uh, I don't know. I think for me it was more of a one time thing."

Santana bit back a smirk. She had said that exact same thing to Brittney so many year ago. She hadn't really believed it then and she certainly didn't believe in now. Quinn may or may not be gay but either way, this was so not a one time thing.

She didn't want to pressure her friend though, whatever revelations Quinn came to, she had to come to them on her own. So instead she offered a smile.

"Look, you don't have to worry," Santana teased. "I'm not going to show up at your house with a U-haul."

Quinn huffed out a laugh and reached once again for the water bottle on the bedside table. "So, what happens next?"

"Well, you could walk out first," Santana said, giving her one of the options that sprang to mind. "Well, you could walk out first," Santana said slowly, her eyes meeting Quinn's. "Or," she continued with a grin, "we could make it a two time thing," She raised an eyebrow, indicating it was entirely Quinn's decision.

Quinn held her gaze as a grin formed on her lips. She reached out blindly, never breaking eye contact as she placed the water bottle back on the table and then lunged across the bed to pin Santana once again onto her back.

The End.


End file.
